


Routine

by chandlerbings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daichi cooks bomb ass pancakes, one time daichi tried to take a drink of suga's coffee and got punched in the gut, suga is not a morning person, sunday morning cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandlerbings/pseuds/chandlerbings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sunday morning fluff where daichi and suga are cute and engaged and have a cute ass breakfast together!! suga's a little bit of a smartass and daichi is honestly the most sappy idiot he loves suga so much kill me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookishmalarkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishmalarkey/gifts).



> i listened to jack johnson and cried the whole time while i wrote this

They fell into a routine.

Daichi almost always woke up before Suga. He wakes up around 8 every Sunday because his body decides that, no matter how long he was up the night before, sleeping later would throw off his entire day. So he woke; blinked his eyes open and shifted to move out of the cascade of light filtering through the blinds. Stretching, Daichi turned his head to eye Suga. He was still fast asleep, oblivious to Daichi’s small movements, breathing even and eyelids fluttering from a dream that he would no doubt tell Daichi about over his coffee later that morning. Daichi moved to press a soft kiss to Suga’s forehead before sliding out of bed and padding into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he was finished, he made his way to the kitchen. 

He started a pot of coffee, because that’s what he always did. He took pleasure in measuring out each tablespoon of grinds before dumping it into the filter; it was the kind of pleasure that came from muscle memory, following simple movements like receiving a volleyball or falling into a thousandth kiss. Humming to himself, Daichi flicked the switch that turned on the coffee maker and returned the jar of coffee grinds to the freezer before ducking down and opening the fridge. Daichi realized that later that day they’d have to go to the grocery, pulling out the last of the eggs and milk to use for making pancakes. After the dry ingredients were mixed together, the coffee maker dinged at Daichi to let him know that it was done.                                                  

As if by cue, Suga shuffled into the kitchen, sleep heavy in his eyes. He squinted at Daichi before taking a seat on a stool at the little island in the kitchen, and waited. Daichi, always tickled by how Suga was the complete opposite of a morning person, huffed out a quiet laugh and pulled out a mug to pour Suga’s coffee in it. It was another one of those muscle memory things, making Suga’s coffee. Suga watched Daichi from where his head laid on his arms, only raising back up when a mug of coffee was placed in front of him.

“Good morning,” Suga mumbled, only after wrapping his hands around the mug and taking a long drink. He smiled up at Daichi then, soft and closed lipped.

 Daichi leaned over the island and dropped a quick kiss to Suga’s cheek. “Good morning,” he said back. He smirked at the impatient noise Suga made before reaching out and tugging Daichi in for a _real_ kiss. Suga’s lips were soft against his and he imagined he could spend forever in that moment, had pancakes not been ready to flip in the skillet. “You taste like morning breath and milky coffee,” he teased once he pulled back and walked back over to the stove.

“You love it,” Suga replied, sticking his tongue out at Daichi. He continued in an airy, mocking tone. “You love the taste of _me,_ and of coffee on _me,_ and how you know how to make me swoon with your every movement and romantic gesture.”

Daichi laughed at that, really laughed, shaking his head and turning the pancakes onto a plate. “You’re mean before your second mug of coffee,” he said. “Do you want syrup or strawberries and homemade whipped cream?”

Suga giggled and watched Daichi over the rim of his mug. “Strawberries, please.” He slipped out of his chair, leaving his mug on the counter, and slid behind Daichi, who was busy whisking a bowl of whipping cream. “You’re so good to me,” he whispered. He wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist and pressed his nose to the nape of Daichi’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Daichi said back. He relaxed into Suga, humming contentedly at the feeling of lips on his neck and fingers languidly sliding across his bare torso. The barely noticeable contrast between Suga’s warm hands and the cool metal band wrapped around his finger made Daichi blush “I’m so happy I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Diddo.” Suga giggled and slid his hands down Daichi’s stomach. He hummed when Daichi shivered, his stomach muscles jumping from Suga’s feather light touches. “How much longer? ‘m hungry.” He grazed his teeth underneath Daichi’s ear to see what kind of reaction it would get him, and was rewarded with a breathy reply.

“Just a few minutes; if you wanna help, you could wash and cut up the strawberries.”

With a parting kiss to the back of Daichi’s neck, Suga padded over to the fridge to grab the strawberries. “We should go to the market later, Dai,” he said absently, grabbing a carton of berries and walking over to the sink. Daichi hummed in acknowledgement, and a comfortable silence fell over the two of them. Daichi finished whipping the bowl of cream just as Suga cut up the last of the strawberries, and they both plated their breakfasts separately before sitting back down at the kitchen island together. Suga had topped off his own coffee and poured a mug for Daichi—black, as much as Suga wrinkled his nose at him and joked, “that must be why you’re always so bitter, Dai!”—and deftly laced his fingers with Daichi’s once they were settled in their chairs.

“I love spending mornings like this with you,” Suga said, brushing his thumb over Daichi’s knuckles. “It’s all so…it feels good. Like every morning we have a—“

“A routine,” Daichi finished for him, smiling as he wiggled his fingers out of Suga’s to cut his pancakes. “And we get to have it for the rest of our lives.”

Suga grinned at Daichi, making his eyes crinkle in the corners. “You’re gonna make me coffee every morning for the rest of our lives?” Daichi nodded at Suga, making him grin even wider. “I am so lucky. How did I get you to love me so much?” He took a bite of pancakes and moaned around them. “And you’re such an amazing cook, I don’t know how I’ll make it past fifty without going into cardiac arrest.”

“If I recall correctly, _I_ got _you_ to love me,” Daichi hummed, swiping whipped cream across Suga’s cheek to emphasize his words. “I was practically pining.” His gaze softened at seeing Suga giggle like a toddler, wiping at his cheek with a napkin.

“I do, though” Suga finally said when his giggles died down. He glanced over at Daichi, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. “Love you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Daichi replied, feeling his ears heat up at the intimacy of the moment. After finishing the last of his pancakes, he carried his plate over to the sink. “Do you need anything while I’m up?”

Suga threw his arms in the air. “A lift back to bed!”

“You’re a _child_ ,” Daichi deadpanned, but walked over to Suga and threw him over his shoulder, nonetheless. “We have to go to the store, remember?”

Suga let his arms hang down and began to drum at Daichi’s butt and the backs of his thighs while he was being carried. “But it’s not time for the store yet. We have plenty of time for a nap, or…or whatever else we wanna do.”

Once they reached the bedroom, Daichi laid Suga out on the bed. “Whatever we wanna do, huh?”

Suga watched Daichi carefully from where he rested on the bed, pupils already blown a little wide. “Whatever we want,” he repeated. There was a beat of silence. “We’re not really ones to break routine, are we?”

Daichi tossed his head back and laughed before crawling onto the bed. His knees sank into the bed on either side of Suga’s thighs, and his forearms bracketed his head. “You know what? We’re really not.”

Daichi hoped that the swooping feeling in his stomach when he leaned down to kiss Suga would always be a part of the routine, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first haikyuu fic!! i wanna do a bigger daisuga one for camp nanowrimo. comment or kudos or don't do anything i guess you be happy you be you!!! i'm always open to feedback in terms of my writing style or characterization, especially because this is my first fic in this fandom


End file.
